


Scared As Hell

by Blackrose_Stark



Series: Charming [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrose_Stark/pseuds/Blackrose_Stark
Summary: I like it when you smile, darlin'. But I like it more when I'm the reason





	1. I

**“They’re here”** The whisper was followed by a loud crash and a woman´s scream. Alexander Trager was running to his bike before anyone could know what was happening. A few of his friends run after him when they saw his terrified look.

Tig knew that he was breaking every speed limit but he didn’t care. His family was in danger.

When he arrived at the house, he realized that his brothers have followed him. **_This is going to get bad_** _,_ he thought before he went inside the house with his guns out. The rest saw this and did the same before following him.

The men followed the sound of bangs to one of the rooms and before anyone could react, Tig broke the door down and got in. What they saw made them stopped in shock: A woman covered in blood beating a man with a baseball bat while another man lays on their right with stab wounds all over his stomach, the knife abandoned beside him.

Tig came out of the shock first and ran to the woman stopping her from hitting the man. She started kicking and screaming when Tig hugged her to his chest.

 **“It’s me. It’s Alex. You’re safe. You are safe”** He said in a low calm voice. He repeated it until she stopped fighting him. She looked into his eyes for a moment before getting out of his embrace **“Liz… Where is he?”** He asked trying to hide his fear. She looked at him with no expression on her face before looking at her bloody self.

 **“Give me your kutte”** She murmured in a hoarse voice. He stared for a second before giving it to him. She put it on before running to another room. Happy, Juice and Jax looked at Tig with questions in their eyes but they were ignored while all of them followed the mad woman, knowing there was no way in hell the beat up guys were going to move.

They arrived just in time to see the woman open a closed closet and a little boy came out holding a teddy bear and ran to hug her while he started crying.

 **“Mommy!”** The boy screamed before jumping in the woman’s arms. The girl looked at them before hide her face in the kid’s hair.

 **“Liz, we need to leave”** Tig commented, making her look at him. The rest of the boys didn’t understand it but the two of them were having a silence conversation **“I know… But we’re not putting the kid in anymore danger… alright?”** He received a deathly glare but the woman stood up with the boy in her arms.

She moved around the room putting kid’s clothes and toys in a small suitcase. The men watched in awe how fluidly the woman move with the child in her arms. They had so many questions they didn’t know where to start to ask but one thing was certain she was scarily dangerous if the men on the floor of the other room were something to go by. She put the boy on the floor and took his little hands.

 **“You know what? Tiggy is taking us to an adventure!”** She exclaimed pretending it was all an exciting game. The kid had already forgotten what had happened a few minutes before and was getting really enthusiastic about what his mother was telling them **“I need you to stay with Tiggy while I prepared my bag, okay? If you’re good with him, we’ll get pizza for dinner, okay?”** She finished. The kid nodded his head simultaneously and took Tig’s hands, while she moved out of the room. Tig sat on the floor with the kid after giving the men a signal to follow her.

The three men shared a look, trying to decide who should follow the woman. Jax gave the other men an incredulous look before going after the woman. He caught up to her in the room where he had first seen her. She was running around putting stuff in bag. She was so concentrated in her task that she didn’t notice him walking in the room. He walked to the stabbed man on the floor and turned him over so he could look for anything to identify him, with not much luck.

 **“They are not from here”** He heard the woman behind him. He turned around. She observed the men on the floor before looking at him. Jax took a deep breath; her eyes were captivating, one was of a light hazel while the other was of a deep blue color that remained him of one of Abel’s crayons **“Are you going to stand there doing nothing? Or are you actually going to help?”** She said, crossing her arms. He tried to answer her but no sound came out. He just nodded and picked her bag while she walked out of the room.

**_ 30 Minutes Later _ **

They walked into the clubhouse where everybody was waiting for them. They had never seen Tig react the way he did an hour ago and they were curious about what the hell was happening. They saw a woman wearing Tig’s kutte, trying to cover her blooded clothes, walking beside him with a kid in his arms and they got worried.

 **“What the hell happened, Tig? Who’s this?”** Clay asked, stopping in front of them.

 **“Church in five”** Tig answered before continuing down to his room with Liz behind him. Once they were inside, he laid the boy in the bed before turning to the girl **“The shower is right there”** He said, pointing at a closed door to his right **“The kid’s out for now, so you should have a few minutes to clean up** ” When she didn’t answered, he took her hands in his **“Liz… Are you okay?”**

 **“I want this to end, Lex”** She murmured, looking at their hands **“I can’t continue going like this. It’s not fair for Sammy”**

 **“I know”** He shook his head **“I know… That’s why we’re taking care of this”** When she shook her head, he continued **“Baby… you’re my family, which makes you their family. And they protected their own, okay?”** She nodded slowly, still not looking at him **“Also we need a little help covering those two guys”** He said lightly, making her laugh a little **. “Now seriously… Are you okay?”** She didn’t say anything for a few minutes before slowly nodding **“Okay. Don’t get out until I come back”** Once she nodded again, he left the room.

In other room, every patch was waiting for Tig to come. Jax was playing with his rings when Clay sat next to him **“What do you know?”** He asked, but before he could answer Tig walked into the room and took a sit, starting church.

 **“Okay… So… Introductions first…”** He said nervously, not looking at anyone **“Her name’s Liz. Well… It’s Elizabeth but she hates it so… don’t call her that. She’s…”** He took a deep breath **“She’s my little brother’s widow”**

They were completely silent before Clay murmured **“Fuck”**

 **“The kid… He’s my nephew, Sammy”** He explained, playing with his bracelets.

 **“Okay… Why are we hearing about this now? Where’s your brother? Since when do you have a brother?”** Clay threw question after question, while everybody looked in shock at their Sergeant at Arms. 

 **“My brother and I… We weren’t close. He was a junkie”** A collective fuck was heard in the room **“I didn’t know that he had married until she called me asking for help. He had involved himself with a gang and then refused to pay them back. He left Liz, pregnant and alone, against the whole gang while he ran away. When I arrived, she had been beaten up so bad that I didn’t even know if she was alive. I took her to the hospital. She gave birth that night; my brother came to see her and the kid; and when he saw me, he disappeared again. A few days later, he was found dead. However, that didn’t repay the lost money so they started hunting her”** Jax stood up abruptly, and turned his back to them **“I tried to bring her here but she refused every time… saying that she could handle it and that I shouldn’t bring my family into that mess”** He signed, shaking his head.

 **“Those men didn’t have any kutte or identification”** Jax said, looking at Tig. When he received various confused looks **“She killed two men before we got there. Hap took care of it before we left”** He explained, nodding to said man who was smirking, proud of the girl’s actions. He would need to look farther into that smirk later.

 **“I know is sudden and you don’t know them, but I would like to grand them protection from the club”** He begged them. The men in the room looked each other, trying to decided **“Please. My kids don’t want to talk to me, less alone want to see me. Liz and the kid are the only family I have outside of the club. Please”**


	2. II

After standing for thirty minutes in the shower trying to get the dry blood out of her body, Liz got out of the bathroom to find her brother in law sitting in a chair looking at her kid. He looked up when he heard her but remained silent. She put on the grey sweatpants and SAMCRO t-shirt that was lying on the bed, before she sat beside him.

 **“What did they said?”** She asked, preparing herself to leave immediately. She knew that asking for the club’s help was not going to work for her. She loved Tig but she didn’t like gangs or clubs, not after what happened last time.

 **“I know what you’re thinking, baby”** He said with an ironic smile **“You’re not getting away this time. They said that they will help”** Tig answered, holding her hand **“You have to stay here until we can solve this. But I promise you we’re solving this”**

Liz gave him a small sincere smile **“What happens now?”** She asked, looking distracted at her son.

 **“Now you have to stay in Charming until we figure something out”** He explained. Knowing what she was going to say, he continued **“I know you quit your job in Oakland a few days ago so you don’t have anything holding you there. You can stay at my house. I don’t use it anyway”**

 **“Lex… I need a job. I need… I need to do something”** She was getting anxious, so she tried to calm down. She didn’t want to wake Sammy up.

 **“I know. That’s why I got you one”** When she raised her eyebrow in question, he smiled widely **“You know, the blond man that was with me?”** She nodded, remembering the silent guy who had helped her with her bags **“He has a three year old kid, Abel. There’s no mother in the picture and Jax has a lot in his plate so…”** She knew where this was going **“I asked him if he had considered a nanny and done! You are the new nanny of the prince of Charming!”** He exclaimed, clapping his hands. She shook her head with a smile **“And I haven’t told you the best part yet! Sammy can stay with you while you babysit. Abel doesn’t have any children’s company so it can be quite beneficial for both of you. What do you say?”**

Meanwhile, the programmed party of that night had been cancelled while they investigate. Everyone had heard about what had happened in Liz’s house and they were really interested in the girl. Jax was drinking his beer when he heard a ruckus. He turned around and saw why. The men in the room were fighting one another to see who would be the one to go and introduced themselves to Liz. Apparently, Happy was winning. Jax couldn’t let that happened. The man had not stopped smirking since they’d arrived to the clubhouse; it was getting of his nerves.

He stood up and walked to where the girl was with the kid in her arms and Tig by her side. He knew the whole room had stopped to see what he was doing. He smiled at the girl. She looked even better than when she was covered in blood, even though she was wearing just an old pair of sweatpants, one of Tig old t-shirts and her long raven hair was loose and messy.

 **“Hello, darlin’”** He said, regretting immediately when she turned her gaze on him. He found himself, once again, speechless looking at her bicolor eyes **“I… I’m…** ” Her eyebrow rose in question at his inability to speak. He could hear chuckles behind him but he was too worried to pay attention to him.

 **“The stuttering mess is Jax. You already know him”** Tig saved him between laughs. Then he started pointing at everybody **“That’s Clay. Happy. Chibs. Juice. Opie. Bobby. And the old soul is Piney”** She smiled at all of them **“And the queen of Charming, who you’ll meet later: Gemma. Guys! This is Liz and this little man is Sammy, my nephew”** She turned around and looked at Clay, the smile gone and a serious look in her eyes.

 **“Thank you for what you all are doing for me and Sammy, sir”** She said solemnly. Once Clay nodded in acknowledgment, she looked at Jax **“And thank you for the job… Jax”**

 **“I… I…”** Jax tried. He really tried but the words wouldn’t come out. He looked at the floor and whispered in embarrassment **“What’s wrong with me?”**

Liz observed at the flustered man with pity. The men were laughing at him while returning to their business. **“It’s okay, sweetheart”** She reassured him. She turned to Tig **“Sammy wants a snack, where’s the kitchen?”**

 **“Jax will show you, baby. I have to talk with Clay”** Tig answered, before nodding to both of them and walked to the president.

Jax condemned the man with his eyes before signaling Liz to follow him. He didn’t understand what was happening to him; every time he looked at her, his mind went blank. He tried to calm down in the short walk to the kitchen. Once they arrived, he turned to look at her but instead the kid caught his attention. Sammy was a mini version of the woman, with the only exception that his eyes were completely blue. He stared at him smiled.

 **“Hey buddy. I’m Jax”** He introduced, extending his hand to the kid. Sammy observed the hand before hiding his face in his mother’s neck.

**“I’m sorry… He’s very shy; he doesn’t like strangers. Do you have some cookies?” Liz explained to him, trying to get the kid to say hi.**

**“I think I have some left from my grandson” The voice of his mother stopped him from making a fool of himself once again. They turned around.**

**“You must be Gemma. I’m Liz”** She said politely, extending her hand **“And the munchkin is Sammy” Gemma observed them before shaking her hand.**

Suddenly, Sammy stared at her and gave her a big smile and surprising everyone, he said quietly **“You are very pretty”** And just like that the kid became as spoiled as Abel.


End file.
